


Dark Swan Rising

by Megabucks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Dark Swan, F/F, LGBT, Oneshot, PWP, PWP without Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabucks/pseuds/Megabucks
Summary: It's almost two in the morning and Regina discovers a most unexpected visitor within her bedroom.





	Dark Swan Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alternate8reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternate8reality/gifts).



> Dedicated to Alternate8reality because she inspires me in so many ways 💜

This is the most perfect day. That is her thought as she surveys their surroundings. A rainbow themed patchwork quilt spread upon the greenest grass they sit upon it within a quaint park next to a man made lake, a family of ducks floating along it.

A wicker basket containing delicious aromas situated between them she offers her companion a jubilant smile. Warmth spreads from her scalp to the tips of her toes when that smile is quickly returned. She feels so light, so peaceful and so very...happy. Honestly one hundred percent happy. No wonder so many are fixated on obtaining their happy endings. This was beyond amazing and she never wanted it to end.

Of course, she doesn't count this happy ending as official quite yet. Countless times she has imagined kissing that mouth, but they've yet to even once press their lips together. It has never happened and not for a moment did she allow herself to entertain hope. She had resigned herself to the fact that her imaginings would remain just that.

Yet on this day she cannot help but feel the flicker of that banished hope because her picnic companion has been unusually flirty, utterly charming and so very touchy feely. And really what was the deal with abruptly asking her to join on a picnic just for the two of them?

Needing something to focus on besides thoughts of kissing the person on the other side of the basket she is about to inquire if the fried chicken was homemade when a question is tossed her way first.

_May I have an appetizer?_

Dark eyes peer into the basket, a hand diving in a few seconds later to pull out a plastic container filled with an assortment of fruits and cheeses. She is about to pry the lid off when a gentle hand lands atop hers causing another wave of warmth to wash through her. A deep swallow and she looks up to meet enchanting eyes, heart melting in response to a delicate smile.

"Not those appetizers," a quiet voice starts. "I'd much prefer your lips."

A partially melted heart slamming against her chest she follows her picnic companion's lead, leaning forward in their direction. With a mere inch to go before contact her eyes gently close and her lips part.

This is it. The kiss she has been waiting three—

1:44 AM.

Dark eyes rapidly blink then focus on the bedside clock, bold red numbers alerting that it is sixteen minutes prior to two in the morning. She is tucked within her bed not seated upon a quilt in a quaint, private section of Storybrooke Park with the person whose lips she has been curious about.

A low growl is emitted into the pillow. Damn dream.

"What's with the growl?" a quiet yet amused voice asks. "You have a nightmare?"

Heart leaping into her throat, a hand reaches for the lamp so quickly it comes close to knocking it over. Once light floods the bedroom she hurriedly shifts into a seated position and although fully dressed in silken pajamas tugs the covers up to her shoulders while glaring at the figure dressed in black leather sprawled within the recliner on the opposite side of the room.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

The figure shrugs. "Because it's where  _you_ are."

The glare heightens. "Why are you in my house? How did you get in?"

An eyebrow lifts. "Really? You really need to ask  _me_  how I got in? Do you not know me?"

The glare abruptly disappears only to be replaced with sadness. She shakes her head. They look a lot alike but this isn't the radiant, charming woman from her dream. Not any more. "No. Unfortunately I don't."

For just a moment eyes a paler shade of green display an equal amount of sadness but then the figure blinks and it vanishes. A mouth stained with blood red lipstick smirks. "Aw, Regina, you're breaking my heart."

"What heart?"

"Oh snap!" A chilly chuckle permeates the bedroom. Sitting forward the figure grabs a wine bottle from the carpeted floor. Settling back into the recliner a pale gaze returns to Regina while an index finger strokes the bottle's cork. "Now is that any way to speak to your baby mama?"

Regina rolls her eyes while finding it difficult not to squirm. There is something very seductive about the way her leather clad visitor is observing her as she traces that cork like it's a hardened cli-hey, wait a minute. Narrowed eyes focus in on the label, a fresh growl shortly climbing up her throat. "Miss Swan, what are you doing with that? Very few of those exist and it took Sidney forever and a day to track down a bottle. I was saving it for a special occasion." She sniffs. "Undoubtedly it cost more than that yellow bug you call a car."

"Probably did since I stole the car." She grins. Regina doesn't. "Oh, c'mon. Relax." The index finger previously stroking the cork moves to tap the side of the bottle. "Think you could use some of this ridiculously expensive wine." With a simple wave of her hand the cork vanishes. Another wave and two crystal goblets appear on the recliner's left arm. A goblet selected she begins to pour until it's filled halfway. Instead of delivering it she holds it out to Regina not surprised when she doesn't budge from the king-sized bed. "Are you too lazy to come get it?"

"Are you too much of a bitch to remove your ass from my house?"

Another chilly laugh springing forth Emma brings the goblet to her lips taking a small sip. "Mm, that's good stuff." One leg crossed over the other she cocks her head to the side as she studies Regina. "You truly should join me because this  _is_  a special occasion."

"What makes you think that?"

"I  _know_  that."

The mayor indulges in a brief fantasy which involves hurling a fireball at Emma's now pale head. "Fine. What makes you  _know_  that?"

A grin playing upon reddened lips Emma savors another sip of red wine, eyes shutting for a split second. "This is a special occasion for you and I because tonight we consummate our relationship."

Regina's lips move before her brain has the opportunity to produce a reply to send their way. Staring at the Dark One she shakes her head in slow motion. "Wha...huh?"

"Such eloquence from our dear mayor." Grin flourishing, the index finger that previously stroked the cork languidly skates along the rim of the goblet. "What has you so confused?"

Regina's brain finally resumes working. "What relationship? We aren't even friends and regardless I would never agree to having intercourse with you."

"Intercourse?" Emma dons the expression of someone thoroughly sucking a lemon wedge. "Must you use such clinical language?"

Regina feels the growl in her throat before actually hearing it. What is the Dark One up to and why is her heart beating a million miles per second? She doesn't want the being occupying her recliner. She wants Emma back.  _Her_  Emma. The Emma who never expressed any desire to consummate their relationship. Regina internally sighs. Just her luck that it would take going dark for Emma to show interest.

"Okay. I'd never have sex with you. Is that better, Miss Swan?"

Lower lip protruding Emma feigns a pout. "Don't like when you call me by my surname. Too formal."

"If you'd prefer that I call you Emma then  _be_  Emma." The person formerly known as Emma proceeds to stare for such an extended period of silence Regina is on the verge of squirming. Not for the first time she wonders why the woman has chosen to pay her a visit during the wee hours of the morning. Why has she opened her best wine and why is she propositioning her? It couldn't be real. Surely she wasn't actually here seeking sex. Her one-handed boyfriend seemed capable of scratching that particular itch.

Since Emma still hasn't responded she clears her throat. "Miss Swan, don't make me call the authorities—which would be your father. Talk about an awkward arrest."

Emma releases a low chuckle. "Only handcuffs coming out tonight would be my own, which I'd gladly use on you." She winks.

Instead of another growl Regina tries on a groan. "What's with this sudden interest?"

She shrugs. "Being the Dark One has it perks. I no longer feel the need to hold back."

"Hold back what?"

"How I feel about you," Emma answers in a voice reduced to a whisper. "Started imagining you naked just a few weeks after arriving in Storybrooke."

They've risen so high Regina is a bit surprised her eyebrows haven't jumped to the top of her head. A few weeks after they met? Could it be true? All this time she thought she had been alone in this, that the chemistry she felt between them was all in her head and the attraction one-sided. "We hated each other at that point…"

Those blood red lips curve into a brief grin. "Wouldn't say I exactly hated you. Disliked you a whole bunch. Disliked yet yearned to fuck you." While Regina appears speechless she savors a mouthful of wine. Once swallowed Emma leans down to place the glass on the floor. "Over time dislike turned to 'she's all right' then to 'I like her' to 'I care about her' to-" Emma waves a hand about as though a fly is bothering her. "Anyway-"

"What were you about to say?"

"Oh, look who relocated her voice!" When Regina simply stares, obviously awaiting a proper response she sighs then softly adds, "Let's just say I wouldn't volunteer to be absorbed by intense darkness for just anyone."

"Meaning?"

"That's as detailed as I wish to get so drop it."

Regina attempts to study her face but comes up empty as it reveals nothing. "Thought you weren't holding back." She tries not to show how alarmed she is when a mischievous grin is offered. However, a bit of alarm leaks onto her face when Emma lowers to the floor paused on her hands and knees while making eye contact. "Uh...what're you doing, Miss Swan?" No response given she watches with a mixture of confusion, apprehension and fascination as the woman proceeds to crawl around the bed looking for all the world like some magnificent leather clad beast stalking its prey.

Heat abruptly wrapping itself around her Regina lowers the cover to her waist while maintaining eye contact. Unable to look away, even unable to blink she wonders if Emma subtly put her under some type of spell. She wants to move, she wants to either escape this room or tell her early morning visitor to leave, yet she can't. She won't. There is a piece of her, a piece she thought she had pushed deep enough to never feel again, that aches to discover what will happen next, that yearns to have it's curiosity quenched.

Emma arriving on her side of the bed and knelt beside it Regina gasps as the cover is yanked from her body revealing her all the way down to bare feet with recently painted toes a similar color to Emma's mouth. Currently that mouth is curved into a smile Regina can only describe as devilishly charming.

"Miss Swan, I—" She stops speaking, forgets what she planned to say the second surprisingly warm palms grip the upper and outer regions of her thighs through the silken fabric of black pinstripe pajama bottoms. Regina doesn't struggle when pulled around and toward the edge of the bed. Though not in the least bit cold she shivers, those hands sliding upward not stopping until their fingers hook into the sides of her pajamas.

Hands braced behind for support, Regina observes the knelt woman, those eyes focused on her face as well. Perhaps it's the low lighting, perhaps she is imagining or hoping but it appears Emma's eyes aren't so pale. Right here in this moment those eyes seem to be their usual enchanting and beautiful shade of green.

"Miss Swan, what—"

"How I wish you'd call me by my first name." Sadness flickers across her face. Before Regina can fully process it a grin emerges. "Maybe I can change that soon." Those fingers teasingly tug upon her waistband. "Maybe I can get my birth name to tumble from your sweet lips in passionate succession."

The hands splayed behind her clench fistfuls of cool bedding. She has to stop this. Before it has the chance to proceed any further she must bring it to an end. That is what the sensible part of Regina's brain is endeavoring to tell her while the not so sensible part wants her to keep her mouth shut and wait to find out what Emma has in store.

Name whispered Regina deeply swallows. "Yes?"

"I'm going to pull your pants and your underwear off, then I'm going to insert my head between your thighs and kiss them until you beg me to taste your pussy," Emma pauses watching as those gorgeous brown eyes seem to further darken. "I'm going to unless you tell me to stop. If you tell me to stop then I'll acquiesce, wave my hand and disappear." A tiny pause then she adds, "So what will it be? Shall I taste or shall I go?"

"This is inappropriate," Regina murmurs.

"Why?"

"For one thing neither of us is unattached. I love Robin." It's true. She does love him. He isn't Emma, her heart doesn't pound when he is around, doesn't ache when miles or realms separate them but in her own way Regina carries love for the courageous and endearing man.

Obviously unaffected by the reminder Emma shrugs. "I've told myself that I'm in love with Killian, but that is a lie. I mean I like him but...he isn't you," she finishes in a soft voice. "He's been a distraction, a substitute because I couldn't have you."

There goes her pounding heart. Regina finds it necessary to clear her throat in order to respond. "And now you think you can?"

"At least for tonight." She reminds Regina about the fingers wrapped over her waistband by tugging a little. "Please let me have you if only on this night."

Their eyes locked Regina's swallow is clearly audible within the silent room. "Taste," she whispers in a voice so reduced she doubts the other woman even heard it. That is until a grin finds its way to Emma's reddened lips.

Choosing not to comment Emma delves right into action by freeing her soon to be lover from her pajama bottoms and underwear concurrently. True to her word after encouraging smooth, strong thighs further apart she moves forward beginning to place slightly damp kisses along their inner regions, occasionally swirling the tip of her tongue upon such soft skin.

Arms beginning to shake Regina leans back bracing bent arms against the bed. Thighs spread so much apart some part of her feels wantonly yet she couldn't care less. All that matters is the teasing mouth on the brink of driving her crazy. Each time it nears the pelvic area it backs off leaving only a puff of warm air to caress where attention is most needed.

She doesn't want to but after another minute passes without that mouth reassuring her it plans on providing relief she bucks her hips as a hint. A soft growl escapes her throat when Emma ignores the hint. Regina is certain she recognized it because those crimson lips wear a faint smirk.

An invisible light bulb abruptly comes to life above a dark head. Of course. Emma wants her to beg. She made that perfectly clear less than ten minutes ago. Fighting back another growl she ponders how much she detests that. Regina isn't accustomed to begging for anything let alone sex. When another puff of breath lands on moist, delicate flesh she understands that in order to be granted release she must relinquish pride.

"Please," she whispers. Regina intended to say more but that pesky pride refused total abandonment.

Emma's eyes have actually taken on a twinkle as they observe her face. "Please what?"

Regina's brow knits with confusion. "Please...ma'am?" Rich laughter has her contemplating kicking the knelt woman square in her beautiful face, but that would surely result in Emma poofing away from her room. At this point the idea of using her own hand for release just doesn't appeal to Regina. She desires Emma's mouth and would be willing to engage in battle with every god on Olympus if that was what it took to have it.

"No need to call me ma'am. I'm not trying to dominate you," Emma quietly states, the twinkle remaining in her eyes. Strong hands massage the undersides of Regina's thighs. "Tell me what you want."

Regina sighs then whispers, "I want you."

"Want me to what?" Although the twinkle hasn't vanished Emma's expression is sober, the massage pausing long enough to run short nails along those thighs until Regina shudders. "Tell me exactly what you want from me."

Another growl yearns to make itself known yet she manages to tuck it away. "Damn...are you expecting a dissertation?"

An eyebrow shifts upward. "If you are so inclined to write one I'd be more than happy to read it at a later time. But for now?" Emma almost smiles. "Oral is preferred." When the other woman murmurs something about desiring oral for herself the smile hurries to Emma's mouth quickly followed by a burst of laughter.

Eyes narrowed, Regina once again ponders drawing a leg back in preparation to kick her but then remembers doing so might bring an end to something that has barely begun. Emma couldn't leave now. She would use every spell in her possession to keep her in that bedroom and knelt on the floor. Well, unless Emma opts to join her on the bed. Again asked what she wants Regina draws in the sharpest breath. Why was it necessary for her to  _say_  it when Emma already  _knew_?

"For so long I've thought about your desiring my company," Emma quietly begins while her fingernails dig deep enough into the sides of sun-kissed thighs to leave faint white trails, which send a series of tingles straight to Regina's dampening center, "my mouth, my hands," voice managing to soften even more Emma glances away as she adds, "my heart." Their eyes meet and each can swear she detects the other's rapid heartbeat.

Indentations left in Regina's skin those fingers begin stroking back and forth as Emma studies her with a surprising amount of tenderness. The expression looks so real Regina discovers tears stinging the backs of her eyes, but tries convincing herself the former golden-haired blonde couldn't possibly be genuine. This Emma isn't  _her_ Emma. Not completely.

"You've monopolized my thoughts and dreams. Crazy about you," Emma whispers then deeply inhales followed by a slow release, long fingers sliding to the insides of those thighs and inching higher until a hitch of breath reaches her ears, fingertips close to Regina's pelvic bone. "I know what you want in this moment, Regina, but I need to hear you tell me more than I need to breathe."

The crack in her voice toward the end of that statement, the seriousness cloaking her face, the way her fingers slightly tremble against her thighs causes Regina's heart to pump hard and fast as it screams  _her_ Emma is in there while her brain claims this is mere deception. They engage in battle while the knelt woman patiently, quietly studies her.

Regina's heart triumphs.

"I need your mouth on me," she whispers, voice sounding as trembly as the hands pressed to her thighs. "Need that tongue to taste me, be inside me because my...pussy is throbbing for a release I feel only you're capable of providing." Final word emitted as a gasp due to the searing, wet tongue painting her length Regina throws her head back, eyes shut tight a moan soon to escape.

Strong hands pushing thighs further apart that eager tongue continues to explore, up and down, from side to side, circular motions and in random patterns, each flick, each swirl driving Regina wilder. Arms no longer capable of supporting her upper body she collapses to the bed, hands grabbing for the cover and holding on for dear life, hips beginning to roll into that exploring mouth.

Heart pounding in her ears, blood rushing through her veins, beads of sweat beginning to form upon flushed skin Regina's entire body tenses with anticipation each time that tongue nears her entrance. With each teasing pass her jaw further clenches. Damn, was she intending to do this again? Make her wait? For what this time? Just as she opens her mouth to protest the absence of Emma's tongue either within her or directly upon her clit Emma seems to read her mind, tongue taking a rapturous plunge.

Oh God. Those two words replay within her head several times, hips rock faster, inner walls pulsing around that wriggling tongue. The moment fingers decide to actively participate by massaging on either side of her clit, Regina's right hand abandons the comforter clutching the back of Emma's head, tugging until that obnoxious bun loosens enough to comb her fingers through pale, soft tresses.

Oh God. Eyes remain tightly shut yet Regina swears she spots a myriad of stars twinkling above and those stars multiply with each plunge of Emma's tongue and stroke of her fingers upon a throbbing, firm nub. Her own tongue swiping across her lips Regina whispers something, but even she isn't certain what she said. It was meant to be positive though as hips fervently ride that tongue.

Oh, oh God. Higher and higher she climbs, a tiny voice acknowledging this is the highest she has ever been. No other lover had caused her to rocket to the stars, the pulsing length of her tensing, fingers most likely painfully pulling at Emma's scalp and her insides gripping that tongue as she throws her head back enough the top of it presses into the mattress, the newest dark one's name repeatedly whispered amongst long, throaty moans.

Regina has never come so hard in her entire life. It lasts so long, wave after delicious, powerful wave seemingly rippling through every nerve in her body for a moment she thinks she might lose consciousness but the soft hands and searing mouth taking a northern stroll along her body keep her lucid. The moment nimble fingers begin undoing the small, onyx buttons upon her pajama top a sigh pushes through her lips as she places a hand atop those fingers. Eyes filled with near equal amounts of desire and curiosity meet hers.

"I can't," Regina says, voice on the cusp of sounding feeble from her orgasm. Though her head drops back to the bed, eyes focused toward the ceiling she continues, "Never been capable of multiple...need time to recover." Not that she hadn't tried before, but one orgasm per occasion was usually her limit and when she did manage another it took a minimum of an hour for her body to be ready.

She expects Emma to release her shirt, stand up and take her leave. Though the woman does rise Regina is surprised when she immediately feels the bed dip and again raises her head further surprised to discover the other woman's clothes have disappeared, pale hair flowing around her shoulders as those eyes devour her body, a tongue peeking out to moisten lips soon to curve into a faint grin.

Emma shakes her head. "I'm not done with you yet."

Distracted by an athletic though wholly and beautifully feminine body it takes Regina a few seconds to switch her brain back to the on position. "But I can't-"

"With me you will," Emma states with such confidence for a moment Regina believes her. "I'll accept nothing less." Tanned thighs straddled, she leans down, mouth swallowing a rebuttal while her hands forego the remainder of buttons, instead ripping the silken top open. Her lover encouraged to sit up Emma peels the ruined pajama top from her body and tosses it over her shoulder while their kiss deepens, tongues colliding, swirling.

Back reconnecting with the cover Regina sighs into that mouth, a pair of soft breasts a bit smaller than her own press into hers, hardened nipples connecting with her aching tips. Oh God. It's happening. Just minutes after an explosive orgasm her body is beginning to pulse again, heart pound, breath quicken. Perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised. If anyone could cause this that person would be Emma Swan, the only one besides their son Henry she would do anything in the world for.

Though she misses that mouth the second it breaks away from hers, Regina practically purrs when it trails kisses along her jawline and down her neck quick to pull in delicate flesh, sucking and nipping while hands roam her body until she squirms under Emma's weight. Hips rocking into hers she gasps. Is that...when did Emma put…

Magic. Of course. Just like her leather attire vanishing within the blink of an eye. The solid, long object tucked against her swollen length has her clutching Emma's upper back, nails biting into her skin. Seemingly unfazed Emma dips her head, tongue beginning to flick at dusky nipples, the back below her arching the moment her mouth selects one to inhale, eagerly sucking. Once that greedy mouth switches to show her other nipple much appreciated attention the object glides atop her center now slippery from anewed arousal.

Lower and lower that mouth eventually travels, tongue licking, mouth depositing noisy, damp kisses along Regina's stomach and sides while hands seemed to caress everywhere at once, both them and that mouth causing her to writhe. Teeth nipping along her thighs she no longer has easy access to Emma's back so she returns to gripping the cover.

Hooded eyes follow Emma's progress wondering what she plans to do now that she's kissed and licked her way to her ankles. A soft gasp escapes full lips when those eyes meet hers. The paleness has vanished. The twinkling verdant pair regarding her with such impassioned intensity are Emma's eyes.  _Her_  Emma. Most assuredly she's in there. She has to be.

Regina loses her train of thought when hands reach up, grip her thighs and effortlessly pull her around so that she lays upon the bed correctly, head inches from an ornate, wooden headboard. Once again the bed dips as her lover climbs atop shifting to kneel between her legs. It is at this point Regina focuses on the object protruding from Emma's core, it's front glistening thanks to the mayor's excitement.

Watching Regina eye the strapless strap-on Emma dredges two fingers through slick folds eliciting an approving moan from the brunette spread below. Fingers raised she switches her attention to them and grins.

"Still so wet for me, Regina." A thickened substance upon the padding of her fingers Emma uses it to lubricate the bulbous head of her dildo. "I think maybe, just maybe it's possible for you to come for me again." She enjoys the shudder, blossoming grin showing it as she rubs the head along Regina's length. "Think you can take my cock?"

Following brief hesitance Regina nods prompting Emma to cluck her tongue while continuing to tease, more of Regina's arousal staining the head of the magicked toy. "Tell me," she demands also enjoying the blush creeping upon that beautiful face along with another shudder.

A tongue swipes across full lips as Regina inwardly groans. Perhaps Emma is striving to kill her through sexual frustration. If so she might not live long enough to witness another sunrise. Hips rising she attempts to press herself into that dildo, but it doesn't do any good when Emma shifts it. Another groan this one audible brings a grin to Emma's lips. "Tell me," she repeats.

Voice little more than a whisper Regina replies, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I can."

Feigning confusion Emma rapidly blinks. "You can what?"

It is oh so difficult not to glare as Regina contemplates conjuring a fireball. A few seconds spent concentrating on her breathing she then prepares to speak. "Emma, I need your cock inside me." She loathes the desperation in her voice but she has a feeling that if the Dark One stops teasing her it will be worth it. "Please...come inside me." A growl offered in lieu of a verbal response Regina gasps when quickly flipped with the ease one might use to turn a pancake with a spatula. Strong fingers grip her hips and pull backward until she gets the hint rising to all fours.

There isn't any further teasing, Emma's toy slipping inside her so easily, a long moan tugged from her mouth as she aids the impressive length within inch by inch. Head hung, eyes closing soon they establish a rhythm. In and to the brink of being out before Emma plunges back into her, crotch slapping into her ass with each thrust, those fingers digging into her hips so much she is certain there will be bruises tomorrow. However, right now Regina doesn't give a shit about that. Nothing matters except the woman pounding behind her and the thick cock that has located and is stimulating her g-spot.

She's close. Oh so close to coming and raggedly whispers that she is while clenching Emma's length. Unfortunately, she doesn't have a tight enough grip since Emma pulls out of her ignoring immediate protests. Regina thinks she detects a soft chuckle but when she looks over her shoulder she's greeted with an expression so smouldering it temporarily renders her unable to breathe. Mouth opening to speak though uncertain what she wants to say she changes her mind when Emma stretches out on her back, crooking a finger at her.

Although she is positive what the woman wants Emma chooses to make her request verbally clear, the simple words sending a lightning bolt straight through the raggedly breathing brunette. "Ride me, Regina." Fingers wrapped around the base of her shaft Emma proudly presents it, their eyes locked in a fiery gaze.

Regina doesn't comply. At least not right away. Moving so that she straddles Emma's legs she playfully slaps her hand until Emma gets the hint and removes it, curious, lustful eyes observing as the other woman curls her fingers around the toy instead.

Comprehending that one end is tucked inside Emma, Regina makes a huge production out of giving her a handjob, palm rhythmically squeezing and rubbing along its lubricious length while intentionally stimulating the bulb inside her lover who has begun to show her approval with steadily rising moans. Wanting to give her something else to moan about Regina dips her head and glances up to find those eyes riveted to her while her tongue begins flicking a thick head.

"Fuck," Emma murmurs swearing she can feel that now swirling tongue, hips starting to move.

Regina flashes a grin. "No worries. We will soon." And with that coy response she begins drawing Emma's length into her mouth licking and sucking with vigor while continuing to press its base into her. Hips shifting hard enough to cause the bed to shake Emma soon requests that she ride. Initially Regina intends to acquiesce but then she recalls how the other woman seemed to take such great delight in teasing her. Time to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Dildo released with a plopping sound, Regina keeps hold of it and looks up at Emma. "What shall I ride?"

An eyebrow arched Emma emits a small groan. Voice so low Regina almost has to strain to hear her she replies, "I want you to straddle my lap, slip my cock into your pussy and ride it, ride  _me_  until we both come."

Well. So much for doling out medicine. It occurs to Regina that she should have known that wouldn't work. After all, Emma had been quite free-hearted with her vocabulary tonight so why would she suddenly have a difficult time explaining what she wanted?

Regina is about to capitulate when Emma sits up, cups her cheek and leans in, lips brushing hers before she whispers near them, "Please, Regina. I need you." Hand letting go of her dildo in order to press into her upper chest Emma collapses back to the bed, a slight grin displayed when Regina shifts atop her. That grin dissipates, moan quick to follow as half-lidded eyes watch the dildo inch by inch slip inside her.

It doesn't take long before bodies covered in a fine sheen dance in synchronicity. Already having grabbed either side of her waist, Emma discovers she needs more. To touch more of her, to be closer to her. Following her palms as they slide along Regina's body they cup gently bouncing breasts, fingers soon twisting and tugging erect nipples, a dark head falling back in response.

She still craves more.

Sitting up again busy hands slide around and downward until they cup a firm backside, kneading the flesh as the pair rock as one. Forehead pressed to Regina's, both with barely open eyes they breathe the same heated air. Moans blending Regina grips a pair of strong shoulders squeezing so tight most might wince from the pressure, but Emma loves it. Those hands holding on to her as though for dear life invigorate her.

"Close...so close," Regina whispers, eyes shutting all the way as she rides Emma's cock, clenching and throbbing around it while it massages her deep.

Emma murmurs something though she's unable to decipher. Just as her mouth opens to ask her to repeat the words melt away as she feels soft lips pressing the most tender kiss to her forehead. Emma has never kissed her forehead—actually never kissed any part of her anatomy, but if she had, if  _her_ Emma had she imagined those lips would feel just like that.

Opening her eyes Regina's breath catches upon spotting a smile just as tender as that kiss had been. She smiles like her Emma and though she didn't hear what she said the tone sounded like her Emma. Regina has to remind herself this is still the Dark One, but her Emma is in there, just under the surface reaching out to her, kissing her, touching her, so incredibly inside her.

Skin slick with perspiration they cling to each other, thrusting in harmony, Emma's hands remaining upon Regina's buttocks, fingers firm upon her shoulder blades. Breathing audible and unsteady they share a gaze until Emma blinks, leans in and captures her mouth. Amongst moans the kiss deepens, those fingers releasing her shoulders only to sink themselves into recently loosened locks.

Before long the kiss ends, foreheads reintroduced, eyes shut so tight as they tense, the tingling beginning in the tips of their fingers and toes followed by spreading throughout their thrashing bodies. Though mostly nonsensical words are spoken both hear their names being uttered in repetition until finally Emma reaches the greatest height with Regina immediately behind her.

Neither knowing how it happened or who started it they discover they don't really care. They just enjoy the feel of having the other's arms around them so tight, Emma shifting to tuck her face into the side of Regina's neck. Nothing is said as the embrace persists. At some point they collapse onto the bed, the dildo remaining inside them both as they rest on their sides, a tangle of arms and legs. Once again they aren't sure how it happened or who started it but their lips meet, the kiss unhurried, warm and soft.

********************

Even with the weird ass tint surrounding them Emma has to softly sigh while gazing upon the longtime object of her affection, inwardly reflecting on how beautiful she is. Though she ended up spending the night, disappearing in a puff of smoke come daybreak they have yet to breathe a word about that night. Sure glances have been exchanged and the tension between them has reached an entirely new level, but neither has possessed the courage to bring up the topic of their one night stand and what it meant if anything.

Emma had severed her relationship with Hook and Regina and Robin's relationship came to an end, yet the two women hadn't made moves toward one another. Of course a lot had been happening in their world.

The gang having gone in search of nourishment they are currently alone. That fact kept replaying in Emma's head while sprawled in a chair trying to covertly watch the brunette seated on a couch staring at her hands her brow knit in concentration.

Sitting forward with her legs apart and elbows resting upon her knees Emma links her fingers and clears her throat to gain Regina's attention. It immediately works and the second those chocolate, troubled eyes meet hers she offers a smile. Though returned Regina's is strained. "Your magic? Still having difficulty?"

A dark head shakes. "No difficulty. It's just…" she throws her hands up, "gone."

"I love you." She hadn't meant to make that revelation and if a referee had been in that room it would have been an arduous task to decide which of them appears more shocked.

Regina's sigh sounds so fatigued. "Emma-"

"No, please let me speak." True she hadn't meant to say it, but did she mean it? Hell yes. Jumping up from the chair quick steps lead her to the couch where she kneels in front of Regina, experiencing a flash from that night when she knelt next to her bed and grabbed her legs pulling her closer so she could remove her pajama bottoms in order to start tasting those thighs. There have been moments when she has lain awake at night reminiscing about that night and swearing Regina's taste still somehow clung to her tongue.

Shaking her head as if to erase images tattooed into her brain Emma reminds herself to focus. A nervous lick of her lips and she peers into Regina's face, reaching out and daring to sandwich much studied hands between her own. "Regina Mills, you have been a thorn in my side since the day I met you. No." Emma pauses, shaking her head. "More than that even. A giant pain in my ass." She ignores a raised eyebrow and holds on to the hands attempting to escape her sandwich.

"But you know what? Now I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I need you more than I think I need oxygen. You and Henry...you're sincerely the lights in my life," Emma whispers the last word, tears having sprung to her eyes, temporarily blocking her vision. "Even when shrouded in darkness I was able to hold on to some goodness, to keep the bulk of my sanity because of you, because you were there. Even when I did my best to push you away you were there.

"I'm amazed at how far you have come. You've dealt with your own darkness-much deeper than my own and yet you've fought hard to change. It's been incredible witnessing you blossom into the courageous, giving, thoughtful, beautiful woman you are. Although jealous as hell I can't blame Robin for loving you. Who wouldn't? You're…" Tears escaping along her cheeks Emma shrugs, a tremulous half-smile appearing, "everything."

The sandwich pulled apart just long enough for her head to lower and lips to kiss the center of each palm Emma refocuses on her beloved. Though shakiness accompanies her words she continues. "You're everything to me and I didn't mean to say it right now, but so much has happened. Life is short so why delay? Why put off telling someone how you feel? If you love them just fucking say it so, Regina, I am so undeniably fucking in love with you. You aren't my first love yet you are most assuredly my greatest and I will love you in sickness and health, in good times and bad and through darkness and light." It almost sounds like a proposal and Emma is relieved there isn't a ring nearby, otherwise she might have been foolish enough to ask a life changing question.

"Emma…" Her own eyes watering Regina slowly moves her head from side to side in wonder. Emma,  _her_  Emma had just admitted she loved her. She glances around them then produces another sigh. Allowed to remove her hands she cups warm, soft cheeks. "What you just said...it all means so much to me…"

"But…" Needing something to do with them Emma places her hands upon Regina's thighs.

"But we're in the Underworld. You really think now is the time to profess-"

"Kind of already did that and no, I don't, but you know what? Shit is happening right now, shit happened yesterday and more shit will happen tomorrow. Basically shit is all around us, we're up to our knees in it so if I waited until our situation was filled with rainbows, laughter and picnics I might be waiting a hell of a long time." A burst of laughter initially surprises her but her own words replaying in her head along with finding that laugh contagious Emma joins in. Further surprise ensues when a pair of full lips samples her own. Too quick the kiss ends yet she has a strong feeling it won't be the last.

"Emma Swan?"

Her heart begins to pound. She's long adored the way Regina uttered her name-even when it was Miss Swan. "Yes?" Her eyes shut to savor when a forehead touches hers.

"I love you too," Regina whispers, the peachish light belonging to Hades domain surrounding them. Sure they were currently trapped in the Underworld but they would prevail. Together she and Emma could do anything for they had their own magic. "So much."


End file.
